Comatose
by allanimefreak73754
Summary: "What's once happy can't forever stay happy, could it Akashi-kun?" "No Tetsuya, it can't" They then look towards each other and jump off.
1. Link STARTO

I have no excuse for why I was so childishly taunting you with only following and favoring accounts instead of doing what I was supposed to do on this site with an account, so I am sorry and if you will, please enjoy my story. I am writing the rough draft right now so it'll be done in a few minutes. And just saying me and my friend maya has both made up this story due to a water balloon incident that we had gone through at camp and I still have no idea what her account is so HALF CREDIT TO HER! OKAY TO BEGIN NOW!

Kuroko Tetsuya was his name, the name of the boy that has intrigued and stolen my heart. The thought of doing one of those things was close to impossible in my account, even I was surprised on both accounts. At first the only thoughts going through my mind was "pawn" and "useless", so… you could see where that went can't you? I had neglected, ignored, shamed, and embarrassed him. And to top it off I had also replaced him on my team, deeming him the older and damaged model. My first assumption was that he would avoid me under all costs, but I deemed that too childish for Tetsuya, I then thought of him being angry at me for "as long as time could count." But this time it was he who had proved me wrong. He was not angry at all, just the opposite, he was determined. And that determination overpowered my rule, in short he overpowered Rakuzan in sport, literally.

It was a tough battle with his kind gentle king with an iron heart had led his nights against the strong and high held emperor, and left his country in flames. His former undercover assassin was the one to bring his downfall leaving with a smile and the final point against him. All in all it made me more trapped in the webs of love that's been strung in the first place. God do I sound mushy.

It has now been 11 months since the winter cup and Momoi has been wanting to make a get together with all of her "teammates" from middle school. She has made a preposition of going to Tetsuya's school in time of them having their cultural festival I sincerely have no idea what they are doing for the basketball club but I hope to be surprised.

November 3rd was todays date and it was the date Tetsuya's school was holding the festival. It was sadly, in the time of everyone else's cultural festival but the six of us decided our schools would be fine without us. Mine excluded the basketball club themselves was doing a mini game demonstrating the basketballs skills that of course was fully planned and enforced by me (unknown to them I have given Reo a slip of paper showing that if anyone of them skips out of the game their regimes will be quadrupled, and also if any of them were to make a mockery of the club I will come over and _personally_ behead them. It had taken everyone about 7 hours to get their and find each other (I know it sounds ridiculous look at the bottom please) and when we did it was outrageous, the longest of lines trailed outside the basketball gymnasium, I absolutely could not take that so I took responsibility and called Tetsuya up myself.

"Domo, Akashi-kun," his small yet adorable voice had called out.

"Hello Tetsuya, right now all of us are outside this gymnasium of yours and we wished to reunite with you at this festival so could you come out and show us around?" I had asked in a calm voice.

"NO, I am sorry to decline you all for coming out so far but i really can't show you around rig- Kagami-kun what?" A new voice had taken hold of the phone. "I can get you guys in wait and promise you won't die when you see kuroko okay?"

"Okay we are by the front ga-" The phone cut off

In about five minutes we could hear an angered " _GET OUT OF THE WAY"_ spoken in an English which is no doubt Kagami Taiga. You follow his reddish hair, that is similar to yours, until he erupts out of the crowd. In what looks to be a… butler suit? Was that what they were doing, a butler cafe? I suddenly got excited. Would I get to see Tetsuya in a suit. No doubt would he look handsome.

"You have no IDEA how hard that was" was the exasperated yell that had come from Kagami

"I was just fine" came a dismembered voice

"Well that's because you were on my back, You do understand that if we leave there really is no reason for their to be a maid cafe right?" Kagami had deadpanned to what seemed to be nothing, I had to look twice to see Kuroko in the most adorably sexy maid costume on, well then. That not only exceeded my expectations but it also kind of turned me on. I was left frozen in place while the two had bickered, if I had looked towards the others their expressions would have left me absolutely seething. Daiki, Ryouta, and Atsushi all had the metaphorical rape faces on, Shintaro was better but he had cracked glasses and a thin trail of blood coming from his nose, Satsuki had a full blown comical nose bleed and was on the floor. We all stood straight until Tetsuya had called to attention.

"Well then Kagami-kun _psssh_ how about you _phuuu_ get that stupid look off your face _hahehehahahehe" Kuroko was smiling, KUROKO was smiling, KUROKO WAS SMILING,_ and oh my god he has the most adorable laugh ever. Kagami however shrugged it off as if he has seen it many times before, does this mean that Tetsuya is so comfortable with the team that he smiles and laughs frequently. This absolutely made me jealous, though i would prefer not to admit it to myself or anyone for that matter. But instead of internally battling myself I had chosen to relinquish in the joy of Tetsuya's joyous laughter

Just saying i checked this out normally cultural festivals in japan are held in November specifically November 3rd and the winter cup was held in december so ya your welcome :) I also checked out how long it took to get to Seirin from Rakuzan a whopping 5 hours and 23 minutes geez right? And guys Murasakibara is even farther Akita to Tokyo takes about 6 hours and 37 minutes. While Kise only takes 41 minutes so…


	2. no idea what tis happening

Second chapter

Hello again as I have said earlier; I will work on this story and set a time limit for myself. I have began thinking a new chapter after monday will appear every other day Saturdays Sundays and Mondays I can and most likely will update for you due to… reasons. Sorry for the poor writing I will not rush myself this time! Thank you for your support and enjoy. ALSO this chapter will be told from the perspective of Kuroko.

Kagami-kun had the most ridiculous expression on his face, was what I deduced, and due to this I could not even help but to be thrown into a full blown fit of giggles in which even if I had tried my hardest, I couldn't overcome. Kagami even started to laugh along with me due to imagining his own facial expression no doubt. By the end of my fit I had a few tears streaming down my face, in my opinion that was the most I have ever laughed in a long time. But in all seriousness imagine Kagami's face scrunched up in a scowl, and then go ever further and imagine that mixed in with a confused donkey and giant apple sized cheeks, but even that description wouldn't give him justice.

By the time I noticed that the others were even there, I had put on my normal facade and greeted them.

"Domo," was all I said, I thought that mear comment wasn't enough of a greeting after all the time we had taken from each other. So instead of leaving on a sour note I had added,

"I will be with you in a second my shift with the cafe is almost done, though Kagami-kun you still have an hour because of your tardiness. Now mush or I shall call back Nigou!"

Not that those extra words were much of an improvement from my earlier comment.

That is when Kagami's face turned to one of complete horror, and he had bended down almost immediately. His hands in a scooping position, this led me to believe that he had wanted me to go on his shoulders. Okay, I reasoned, at least I will get to be at a higher vantage point this time, that will be absolutely delightful.

Though, I had thought, I would need a running start. So like the normal human I was I took about fifteen steps backward, passing my old teammates in the meantime. (In which they also had ridiculous expressions, look back towards a simplified Kagami.) And then ran past them at top speed, turning around and jumped fully trusting Kagami on the task of catching me, in which he did, just as I had thought. And just as I had thought earlier, he had put me on his shoulders. I laughed in delight, this indeed was fun!

I had used my lack of presence to conceal Kagami in a cloak of invisibility this time so he could go through the crowds with simplicity, it had worked. We arrived at the cafe in record timing. I had sadly left Kagami in the kitchen where he was to work and I set of for the changing rooms.

Once I was finished I, once again, sifted through the crowds to the unexpected arrivals known as the generation of miracles only Akashi had noticed me, Akashi. I had mixed feelings for him I am confused between adoration and love. He was the one that had taught me and nurtured me, but he had also used me and replaced me, and while he made up for that, it does not make up for the fact that he had done it in the first place multiple personalities or not. Okay that was a bit harsh, the Akashi I know and love is kind, and thoughtful no matter what happens. Oh. I had thought so I love him, that is a surprise I guess it is not adoration at all. I guess I should change my sociopathic personality of mine to on with somewhat more emotion. Yes, that is my plan. I should start wi-

"Su Hey! Tetsu you alive?" A voice similar to Aomine had called out, wait what happened I am at school Aomine is at Tōō. No Kuroko we are at the cultural festival and your friends have decided to come here, you have to be nice and show them around. Try to show emotion. Stick to the plan!

"Yes Aomine-kun" I smiled "I am very much alive, thank you!"

"Who the hell are you and what have you done with Kuroko Tetsuya?"


	3. to shag or not to shag

Hello once again this thing. Ya, I know, annoying right. But like I said earlier from August 13 I might not be so frequent with my writing. (Sorry!) Due to the fact of school. But the good news is; I might be able to post my content on the exact days. I promise. Since I have asked, once again, to personally not go into high courses I will be able to write and learn at the same time. It's a weird thing my brain does: it can obtain two different pieces of information at once. But I can't spell check so… Anyways it is 6:19 and I am ready to start the third chapter. IT WILL BE FROM AKASHI'S POINT OF VIEW.

"Ahomine-kun you should be more considerate, it is rather rude to curse towards a person. Not to mention accuse them of identity theft?" Kuroko then pouted.

It looked forced. As if he didn't know how to scowl and so instead he made a pouted face.

I actually thought I'd have to intervene, but to my surprise I didn't have too. Aomine didn't make any sound at all , though he wasn't conscious, he fainted.

We then walked over Aomine's bloody corpse, completely normal like walking to school, and looked to explore, I didn't worry of the dead dirty corpse for he would be back up of the ground in approximately 5 minutes, due to the small amount of blood loss and loud noises surrounding him. Though I had to make sure he would be okay.

"Idiot," if you could faint you should at least faint on a bench or something.

"Ryouta you will stay with Daiki and make sure he doesn't get run over. Thank you." I ordered and he left without a complaint for once. Perfectly compliant, perfectly boring.

thirty minutes later we seemed to have lost Shintaro and Atsushi to the fortune telling and food booths, and god knows where Daiki and Ryouta are, probably shagging… definitely shagging

MEANWHILE:

"Hah. it hurts ha, ha. Ha GO FASTER!"

"I know it's painful Kise, we are almost there just, wait, ooh, a few seconds"

"AHHHHHHHHHH"

"Okay thats it, I know we're close but you need a break!" After Aomine had said that he started needing through his

Leg! Currently Kise had fell down and twisted his ankle. Aomine had put him on his back and started carrying him to the infirmary, but due to Kise's anguish. Aomine had to stop and check out the situation at hand.

Now back to the soon to be lovebirds.

So for now it was _just_ Tetsuya and I. How nerve-racking is that? Instead of making any ungentlemanly advances like how i deeply desired to do right about now, I had asked Tetsuya where he would like to go.

"Well" He put on a what was supposed to be a thoughtful look. (It looked to be the most adorably frustrated look EVER!) "my homeroom is holding a water gun battle throughout the other half of the school. Should I call the others being you would like to go?"

It wasn't a bad idea, so I had told him to do as he had mentioned before and to add to his wording quote on quote "Be there or death shall be sooner than expected"

Now since using that wording I expect them to be at Tetsuya's class room in-

"3 minutes," Tetsuya suddenly spoke up "They should be here in an estimated 3 minutes right"

And he surprises me again, he stole the thoughts right out of my mind.

"Yes my Tetsuya, exactly what I was thinking"


	4. And FIGHT

Chapter 4 was it?

Once again I am dreadfully sorry for the delay. I have also decided that since during the summer I will be all over the place, I will start my schedule from before during the school year. It sounds interesting in my case. Just saying this will be from my point of here we go. CHAPTER 4 START.

"My, my! Right on time it seems" Akashi had started

"Yes right as we have predicted. Now at least they won't die at your hands. Now lets go. We should probably go out to meet them!" Was Kuroko's dull reply.

Kuroko had rudely ended this conversation due to the recent (embarrassing on his account) event with Akashi, he was extremely flustered and had wanted to end the conversation as soon as it started.

So practically what went down was; While going up the stairs to Kuroko's classroom, he had been thinking of the future water gun team parings

Thus he had ended up with;

Kise, Murasakibara, and Akashi on one team

and Midorima, Aomine, and Kuroko on the other

(He had thought of this for the sole purpose of making an about even team for both sides, no matter who was on which side.) And when Akashi had called to get his attention, he had, yep you guessed it, fell STRAIGHT onto Akashi. They had rolled down the stairs, getting new bruises and bumps along the way.

And not only has Kuroko embarrassed himself in the presence of his, crush? Yah, crush! He had _Also_ caused him to fall down with him. In the end Akashi had landed on the top side of Kuroko and was wedged in-between his legs.

During all this, I the God of this realm had been screaming in delight, it was surely beautiful.

And thats practically what happened through my perspective give or take a few minor details

Off the point, Kuroko was first down too meet everyone. And as earlier mentioned they had played in the teams of three, each person against another in a silent show down. They launched after one another.

Murasakibara, sadly and predictably, was first out, being that he fell for a trap laid out by Midorima. Murasakibara dived for the bag of candy and was done for due to the set of a long range attack thrown out by Midorima.

On the other side Aomine had already been soaked in a nearby fountain and pulled Kise in with him, his leaned toward not caring about how outrageous it looked to onlookers. Though, happily, in the end nobody had passed by, nor cared enough about the two to do anything. Sheds stray tear.

It was Akashi vrs Midorima and Midorima had one goal on his mind; to win. He had thought to get back at Akashi for plowing through him at the Winter Cup, and even though he had done significantly well against an Akashi, he had still lost. And shame was eating at him. So of course the main thought on his mind was to prevail.

Though that was the thought that has brought his demise. He had not known at the time, but the sole purpose and want of winning had drove him to far and has clouded his vision to the one thought to win. Much like how he was in Teikou.

If this were the same as Teikou, he might have won. But Akashi is a man who has learned from his mistakes and has earned a new form of respect from Kuroko. That, in which, he did not want to loose in any shape or form. So he had vowed to have fun while trying to win. In which he did.

During all this time Kuroko had stood, confused of what was happening and why everyone was running past him when he had purposely made his presence known. He had thought, as an excuse, that everyone had personal grudges against each other. So they would have to immediately attack each other and then come to him. So he stood, ready and prepared!

But what really happened was Akashi, earlier had threatened anyone with "immediate death" if they had even thought of coming into a ten foot radius within Kuroko, or "my prey" as he had said.

It had taken Akashi a whelping forty minutes to finally get to Kuroko, it's not that it took him that long to finish off Midorima, he just literally could not feel Kuroko anywhere. It actually had taken Akashi three minutes to finish off Midorima. And he himself was not the one too find him, Kuroko had come to him himself. That, in which, he was really happy about.

"If only we were not engaged in battle," was his thought

And they were off! Akashi had the first leap, but Kuroko was the first shot. And narrowly missed.

They had ran off in the same direction. Other people would have thought this was an intense silent battle between two enemies. But they both, in reality, were having a meaningful talk.

"Why did you run away when I tried to talk to you" Akashi motioned

"I don't know what your talking about Akashi-kun, I simply wanted to meet the others," evasion was seen through his expression.

"Of course you do, don't take us off topic, it's worrying" Akashi's distraught emotions were defiantly seen through his expression

And due to the thought of actually terribly worrying Akashi, Kuroko stopped. Akashi saw this as the correct moment to attack Kuroko, and he shot. Winning the game and wetting Kuroko's shirt to the point of being see through.

Now it was Akashi's turn to stop. Emotions quickly passed through his face and settled on a sly expression as he took Kuroko's chin in hand and lifted his head up

"Fuck it." And that was when their lips interlocked

I have nothing else to say about this other than I am sorry for making something so dreadful. All in all I hope you liked it! IT TOOK US FOUR CHAPTERS FOR THEM TO KISS WOOOAAAHHH!


	5. what is happening

Fifth Chapter:

Okay I am bored and this is way to late to be writing, so guess what I'm doing. EATING A SAND WITCH? Yes, of course, I am eating a sand which cause sand witches are eaten through typing on a keyboard. Not to mention, whenever I press the space bar the sand witch gets larger, YAAAY *Bonk* idiot. Okay I am writing the story, and I am going to write from third person point of view hope you like it!

Saying Kuroko was surprised by the sudden kiss was quite the understatement. He had crossed into foreign territory on his account. Never in his entire life has he been kissed! And because of this; he had been freaking out. His brain had gambled whether he should kiss back, somehow, or just do nothing. "Though," his mind persuaded, "if I did nothing Akashi-kun would think that I do not reciprocate his feelings." He could not deal with that in his opinion, so he had kept lolling on and on over it.

Sadly all the while through thinking about this, Akashi had pulled away with the most distraught expression marring his had made Kuroko sad and worried, his fears really had come true! Without a thought Kuroko had pulled Akashi back into him by his shirt. He had tried his best to immitate couples at a park that he had recently passed by. So he had opened his mouth and plunged his tongue into the debts of Akashi's kisser, though it hadn't taken more than three seconds for Akashi too take full control of this kiss.

Akashi was strategically moving his tongue and exploring the darkest places of the shadow. Only when Akashi had moved him closer had Kuroko gone wild with emotion. Everything before was lost to the overwhelming passion flowing from Kuroko.

It was almost as if he was a new person. And Akashi could barely keep up!He had nibbled on Akashi's lips mid kiss to get an even more sensual feeling, and surprisingly it came just as quickly as the origination of the kiss.

Only when they had moved against a wall had Akashi gone back to his senses, and as much as he would like to continue, he knew that Kuroko would be incredibly embarrassed of the publicness of his school. So he had ended it with a chaste kiss on the lips.

Short and sweet, such was the definition of Kuroko

"Akashi-kun?" called the flustered Kuroko

"Yes love?" was the response

"What are we now?"

"Whatever you want to be!"

"Th-then can we become a couple?" At these words Akashi's heart swelled with joy

"Yes," he bursted "I would very much like that"

That made me so very happy that I can't even right now. Even though it's crap I very much enjoyed writing and thinking of this, not to mention, looking it over like fifty times. That in my opinion is the best part of writing, looking over you awesome work, no matter good or bad, just the feeling of accomplishment! And that concludes my late night writing. Salutations my fellow Fujoshi's and have a nice night!


	6. well that was sweet

CHAPTER 6 YAAAAA

OKAY, I admit, I made myself a schedule and broke it, but hey writing for fun write! I also forgot to mention that none of the actual things are mine (ćept for the writing ò course) But keep in mind I would only write that if the people reading this weren't smart enough to actually know what the name of this cite is. So… ya. You guys are awesome, you random cravers you!

It was only a few days from their "get together" when the pairing had actually went on their first date! Kuroko was surprisingly nonchalant about the whole thing (though internally he was dying) while Akashi had been, well, a blushing had run smoothly as they had chosen to go to a park, nearby Kuroko's house, and had a picnic. Everything was perfect, too perfect there had to be at least one thing one thing wrong right. Maybe they would fall out a plane and die or maybe they would be hit by a car walking home separately, OR maybe they would be ambushed by flying ninja cat warriors that were trained to attack their only source of cutness. Something was wrong, but it wasn't to _that_ extent them being in that mushy coupley type of date, had failed to notice that Kise was recording every exchange they were making, for… research.

In the end Akashi had noticed and paid no heed to it along as he got himself a (threatened) copy!

They each went to their respectable homes with a swelled heart and happy intensions!

Only later when Akashi had realized when watching the mushy recording of the entire date played out through a scene that Kuroko had been watched with lustful eyes of his so-called fangirls. He would be having a serious talk about their database soon, and he started to log on to Google Chrome for ideas.

"Woah!" he had muttered to himself seeing the first page of Akashi's x Kuroko's on Google

Apparently there had been 10 straight pages on Google dedicated to them and about 1,235 fan-fictions also dedicated to the Akakuro database, He didn't even want to open up the images section do to a _very_ provocative website that he had been brought to (in which he had saved for future usage.) After reading a little bit he decided that this was way out of the area of damned for him and Kuroko, they literally can not handle doing _that_ in public, and not to mention male pregnancy is impossible, he went to sleep hoping to start a pretty normal day.

In which it was, well as normal as a day at his respectable high school, being that Reo was cozying up a little too much with _certain people_ if you know what I mean!

He had dreamt about his Tetsuya the entire day, how warm he was to the touch, how their hands were like missing puzzle pieces that had eventually found each other, and how his smiles would light up his heart bit by bit. They started out small twitches of his upper lip but ended up in the most adorable full blown smile that would leave anyone in a two mile radios screaming for days on end. (taking the phrase "Looks that can kill" very literally)

Eventually as time sloshed by, he had a deep want to go and kiss Tetsuya on the spot and right then and there two. This thought had overtaken his mind as soul as he had began to be asking questions like chanting a mantra:

What is he doing? Is he thinking about me? _Is Kagami there with him!?_ What would Kagami be doing with him.. Oh, if he had in anyway harmed my precious bluenette I would chop of his ba-

"AKASHI, WAKE THE FUCK UP!" Nebuya had yelled in his ear in a terrible attempt of bursting his captains thought bubble. Only then had he realized that it was actually no longer class and that he was in the gym. Had his body acted on his own? Wow, he was absolute enough to run fully functional on his own mechanically without the brain fully focused. Maybe it was at the thoughts of Bokushi? Yes, definantly. Even though he had thankfully been woken up (quite harshly if I might say) Nebuya will have a hell to pay for yelling profanities into his ear, yes a nice death would be planned, one through the quadrupling of a training regime.

 _BZZ BZZ BZZ_

came the horrible onslaught of buzzing interupt the next words that would be coming from his mouth towards Nebuya a relief for said person, but yet another annoyance in Akashi's favor.

He flipped open the phone and instantly brightened, forgetting temporarily the death promise, it was from his beloved. Extremely bland and affectionate, but nothing about that could ever darken his mood seeing this one text message.

 _Kuroko Tetsuya_

 _Subject: Next date! :_

 _Hello Akashi-kun, I have been wondering about the next upcoming date that we'll be having. At an appropriate time after our practice may we talk about it via phone call? Reply back when comfortable!_

Seeing this he replied and sent an equally bland text.

 _Re:Next date!_

 _Good afternoon Tetsuya! Thank you for talking to me about our next situation, I could only text you back in a few minutes due to club activities, as you know, but I am free next weekend. If you would like more pretense on the matter please call me when you are done with your practice. I will be finished by then._

Now to the point of killing Nebuya.

" ** _YOU REALLY SHOULD NOT HAVE DONE THAT NEBUYA!"_** And from then on out you could hear the sound of forgivness, screaming then silence.

Thank you for reading this if you liked it leave a review. I will update as soon as possible, sorry for being such a dickwad and not uploading like I said I would. THE FREAK IS OUT!


End file.
